ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Anzu Hosokawa
''Anzu Hosokawa ''(細川あんず, Hosokawa Anzu) is the little sister of Fatman. Appearance Anzu has peach colored hair and brown eyes. Many guys have referred to her as cute (even Shuto) and everyone is shocked to learn that she is related to Fatman, as due to her diet they look nothing alike. Personality Anzu is basically a soft-spoken girl who's a bit sensitive about how she looked before losing weight. She deeply cares about her family and especially about her brother. Even though he's an E-Rank (later D-Rank) hero and is not supposed to be involved in crime fighting, she does have faith in Fatman's ability to take hits and do what's right. History When Anzu was young, her father kept making her family Apricot pizza, which caused her to become overweight. She then decided to go on a diet and also told her dad to nevermake the pizza again. Plot Hero Awards Arc Anzu was introduced after Fatman encounters Ratman's real identity Shuto. She gets quite upset whenver her brother shows people the family photo of what she looked like before her diet. She still deeply cares about her brother. After her brother saves her from a robber, the sales of Pizza Fat increases by 30% and Anzu becomes more involved with the family business. Normal Life Arc Anzu helps out against the competition with Bison Burger by re-introducing a pizza recipe that her father made for her called Apricot Sweet. This recipe is a hit among the female customers and the ensuring battle between Fatman and Mr. Big Horn almost causes a disaster. In the end, Anzu makes the delivery for both companies and becomes the first non-hero to know that Shuto is Ratman. Post-Unchain Arc Some time later, Anzu enrolls in Shuto's school and is quite popular among the boys. Since she's a freshman she refers to Shuto as senpai, (upperclassman). Later, Anzu helps out at the beach restaurant. After the restaurant finishes its business. Anzu plays volleyball with the others against the employees of Bison Burger. Hero Booster Arc When Mr. Big Horn goes berserk at Bison Burger, Fatman goes to assist Linda in stopping his rampage. Fatman is almost killed but is saved with Ratman's arrival. Apparently Anzue had called on Shuto to help her brother. Anzu then pulled Linda out of the restaurant for her safety, and assured her that Fatman and Ratman would save Linda's husband. Abilites So far she has not shown any skills above an average high school girl. The only ability outside of this is making pizzas. Relationships Fatman She seems to greatly care for her older brother and worry about his reaklace behavior even when he saved her. But she is also easily upset when he shows people pictures of her when she was fat. Shuto She appears to see him as a good friend of her brother and seems to enjoy his company at her family's restaurant. It is also hinted that she may have a crush on him and it is confirmed that she knows that he's Ratman. This shown again when she is excited at the fact that Shuto stated her uniform was cute. Trivia *Anzu's name actually means Apricot, which ironically was the reason why her father made the Apricot Pizza for her. *She's the first civilian to know Shuto is Ratman. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Hosokawa Family Category:Pizza Fat